


Misha Collins And The Tablet Of RanAct

by jawnnnthe



Series: Little Bits Of Fic [1]
Category: Misha Collins - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawnnnthe/pseuds/jawnnnthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically for my mythology class we had to write a hero myth about someone famous and me being the spn fan that I am, I picked Misha. A Greek Mythology AU of sorts with all sorts of Misha related references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misha Collins And The Tablet Of RanAct

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, and it kind of sucks since it was for class and had to be a certain length, but I'm hoping you'll all enjoy it.

Long ago, in the land of ancient Greece, was the golden age of heroes and gods; this is the story of one hero and his quest for love, fame, and random acts of kindness.

The king of Gishwhes paced his throne room, awaiting the arrival of the neighboring king, the one he was going to prove himself to so that he may marry the man’s daughter. When the other king arrived they discussed the quest King Misha Collins would go on.

“King Vantoch, have you ever heard of Amok? The sword Athena and Apollo both had a part in blessing? As part of my quest I will obtain that sword. After this I will set off to find the Tablet of RanAct and spread it’s word and kindness across the lands that need it.”

~

Misha stood inside the temple of Athena and quiet prayed to her for guidance on his quest for Amok. Suddenly a voice filled the small temple, “King Collins, you have asked for my guidance in finding the sword Amok. I shall give you a small amount of knowledge to aid you. You must travel to the town of Anaximander. There you will find a temple dedicated to both Apollo and myself. You will find more answers in the temple.”

With this new knowledge, the young king set off to find the town of Anaximander.

~

Misha arrived at Anaximander and found the combined temples of Apollo and Athena. He ventured inside and noticed a slight glow near the bottom of Apollo’s statue. A scene is portrayed in the mural on the base of the statue, one specific section highlighted by the glow; a man burying a blue-grey sword under a large oak tree near a river. This tree is well known throughout the land and Misha found it easily. After only a half hour of searching and digging, he found the sword. With his newly found weapon, the king set off to the land of Randactos to find the legendary Tablet Of RanAct.

On his way to the land of Randactos Misha was confronted by a large man who had been attacking nearby villages and towns. This man, called William Shatner, carried a large axe named the Starship and a dagger that was said to be dipped in Hydra blood called the Enterprise. He was also said to be the son of a man whose father was the god Hephaestus. The young king fought with his attacker until finally he caught him by the legs, knocking him down and stealing his weapons. Misha pulled a large rope out of the pack he had taken with him and first bound William’s hands together, then strapped him to a large tree nearby.

~

When Misha arrived in the land of Randactos he went to the castle and asked for a council with the king. King James Novak met with Misha in the afternoon of the day he arrived in Randactos, they discussed the Tablet Of RanAct and its possible whereabouts. The two went together to a cave in the mountains and searched its depths for the Tablet. After a day of searching they found the Tablet and King Novak let the younger king take it on the condition that he would use it to brighten the world.

When the young king brought the Tablet home to give to King Vantoch, it was several months after his leaving. Misha had kept his promise and travelled the world, making it a better place by using the Tablet to spread random acts of kindness. The older king was impressed when he heard of Misha’s travels and saw the Tablet. The Princess Victoria and King Collins were wed weeks after the king’s return.


End file.
